Innocent Purification
is the Pretty Cures' third group attack in Happiness Charge Pretty Cure!. It was first used in episode 38 and requires the use of the Shining Make Dresser and Innocent Harmony Mic. To use this attack, they all need be in Innocent Form. Description The beginning of the attack is similar to Happiness Big Bang, with Ribbon and Glasan calling upon the Shining Make Dresser. The four Cures grab their pens and are reflected into the Dresser's mirror, causing the pens to transform into the Innocent Harmony Mics. Cure Lovely draws an infinity symbol using her Mic, causing the red ribbon symbol in the Dresser to light up. The Cures then begin singing Innocent Harmony. Before the pre chorus of the song, all of the symbols on the Shining Make Dresser light up (beginning with the ribbon at the top and continuing clockwise), and releases the HappinessCharge insignia. The Dresser then begins floating, and the Cures are reflected singing in its mirror. The girls surround the Dresser back to back, joined by Ribbon and Glasan. The Dresser emits a beam of pink, purple, and yellow light before exploding in a pale blue hue. One by one, the Cures fly down, now bathed in their respective colors and crash down upon the enemy. Incantation Japanese Ribbon: 集まれ！ハピネスな気持ち！ Glasan: '高まれ！イノセントな思い！ '''Cure Lovely: '輝け！ 'Cure Lovely, Princess, Honey, Fortune: 'シャイニングメイクドレッサー！ 'Cure Lovely, Princess, Honey, Fortune: ' プリキュア、イノセントプリフィケーション! Romanization '''Ribbon: Atsumare! Hapinesu na kimochi! Glasan: ''Takamare! Inosento na omoi!'' Cure Lovely: ''Kagayake!'' Cure Lovely, Princess, Honey, Fortune: ''Shainingu Meiku Doressa!'' Cure Lovely, Princess, Honey, Fortune:'' Purikyua, Inosento Purifikēshon!'' Literal Translation Ribbon: Gather! Feelings of happiness! '''Glasan: '''Increase! Innocent thoughts! '''Cure Lovely: '''Sparkle! '''Cure Lovely, Princess, Honey, Fortune: '''Shining Make Dresser! '''Cure Lovely, Princess, Honey, Fortune: '''Pretty Cure, Innocent Purification! Lyrics Romaji= #FF1493|Lovely}}/ Dakedo kitto Inosento Inosento Chīsana yūki, ai no hikari hoshi no mabataki tōtoki inochi Kokoro wo kasanete hibiki au merodī |-|Kanji= カタチなき愛求め　確かなその優しさ 色褪せない希望　奏でよう未来へ 勇気のカケラがひとつ　まだ見つからない だけどきっと イノセント　イノセント 小さな勇気　愛の光り　星の瞬き　尊き命 心を重ねて　響き合うメロディ |-|English= Being obtained from defunct love certainly that kindness Is a fadeless hope I'll make it come true in the future One piece of courage I didn't find it yet But I definitely will Innocent Innocent Little courage, light of love blinking star of a precious life Fitting melodies that resonate in the heart Trivia * This is the first attack to have a song as part of the incantation. * In episode 43, there is another version of this attack which they performed it on Mirage where they kissed her cheek and hugged her instead of attacking. *This song is played in full in HCPC48 where it can be heard in the background during the first half of the group's fight against Red. * There are a few animation errors in this attack sequence: ** When the four Cures grab the glowing pens, only Cure Lovely is shown wearing a LovePreBrace, while Cure Princess's wrist is blank with no LovePreBrace. ** During one scene, when the Shining Make Dresser lights up, and the four Cures jump up, Cure Honey is wearing a LovePreBrace, even though she does not even have one. ** Although not an outright animation error, while the Cures normally wear makeup while in Innocent Form, the makeup can hardly even be seen during this attack, to the point where it looks like they are not wearing makeup at all. This is inconsistent with the fact that the makeup is a lot more prominent in other scenes which feature the Cures in Innocent Form. Gallery Ribbon calling.png|Ribbon calling upon the Shining Make Dresser Glasan calling.png|Glasan calling upon the Shining Make Dresser too. HCPC Innocent Form Pure 01.jpg|Lovely is on a verge of summoning the Dresser Drawing The Red Ribbon.png|Drawing the ribbon Lovely Singing.jpg|Cure Lovely singing Honey Singing.png|Cure Honey singing Fortune singing.png|Cure Fortune singing Princess Singing.jpg|Princess singing Lovely And Princess Singing.jpg|Lovely and Princess singing Fortune and Honey Singing.jpg|Honey and Fortune singing Pretty Cure Innocent Pureification.jpg|The Cures about to sing RibbGalss.jpg|Ribbon and Glasan singing HCPC Lovely During Innocent Purefiction.png|Lovely is ready to shoot HCPC Princess During Innocent Purefiction.png|Princess is ready to shoot HCPC Honey During Innocent Purefiction.png|Honey is ready to shoot HCPC Fortune During Purefiction.png|Fortune is ready to shoot Inoocent Purefication ATTACK.jpg|Pretty Cure! Innocent Purification! Princess holds Mirage's cheek.png|Princess holds Mirage's cheek Fortune holding Mirage's hands.png|Fortune holding Mirage's hand HCPC43 Honey kissess mirage's Cheek.jpg|Honey kisses Mirage Lovely hugs Mirage.png|Lovely hugs Mirage Video Category:Attacks Category:Group Attacks Category:Happiness Charge Pretty Cure! Category:Happiness Charge Pretty Cure! Attacks